


Stop Negotiation

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: psychflashfic, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter drives; Shawn wants to make a pit stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> For the psychflashfic (on LJ) Challenge #28: Road Trip.
> 
> I've always kinda wanted to write a Shawn/Lassiter fic that was entirely dialogue. This isn't quite what I envisioned...but it's a start...

"Ooh!”

“We’re not stopping, Spencer.”

“But...”

“ _No_. We’re already an hour behind schedule thanks to your last stop.”

“Those fried Snickers bars were so worth it. Now we just need the best iced tea in a hundred miles to wash them down!”

“...”

“Oh c’mon, Lassie. You’ll make Bette Davis cry.”

“It was Bette Dee’s and we’re not stopping.”

“...”

“...”

“I’ll totally buy.”

“You told me at the last stop you forgot your wallet.”

“Oh. Right.”

“...”

“...”

“I’ll give you a blowjob in the restroom.”

“I’d have to arrest you if you tried.”

“...”

“...”

“I guess roadhead’s out of the question then, huh?”

“ **...** ”

“Whoa, Carly. Glare at the road or something.”


End file.
